Lunar
by Icetalon
Summary: Alice and Bella the way it was meant to be. A cute story with a few twists. ALL HUMAN
1. Sunrise

**okay here's a story im writing that came to me in a dream. only 2 characters from Twilight are in it (bella and alice). i feal that this was ment to be. i hope u like it. this first chapter is rated M. ALL HUMAN**

**Bella's POV**

I was in love. From the very first time we met. But no one knows. Not even my love. Everyone thought I was the normal, straight girl, but really...

I was in love with my best friend Alice.

Sometimes when I look into her blue eyes, I just want to hug her and kiss her. But I hold back. I wish I could let her know how I feal. How much I love her.

"So when you use the sissors..." said Derek my boss. I work at a fashion institue and he was giving a lecture on how to use sissors all because someone cut the 'wrong way'. It was totally a waste of my time. The lecture and the job. I never had a real intrest in fashion. The only reason I worked here was because I wanted to be with Alice. I never wanted her out of my sight.

"Gee, when do you think he's going to realise kindergarden was 20 years ago?" one of my co-workers whispered to me.

"I know right?" I whispered back.

"You must angle it perfectly, and line it up just right, or else..." he droned on.

"Bella, some of us are going clubbing this weekend, do you wanna come?" That sweet voice asked me.

"Yes!" I said immediantly. I would go anywhere with Alice. Even if it meant thet mall.

"Bella, is there something you'd like to share?" asked Derek. I realized that I said that to loudly, and all eyes were on me.

"Umm, never slack when using sissors?" I quickly said.

"Perfect! You so got the moral of the lesson! Everyone give Bella a hand." he paraised. I immediantly reddend. I wasn't used to all of the attention. I usually just sit in the back and gaze at Alice and make fun of Derek.

"Cool. I'll pick you up on Saturday around 7-ish."

"Okay." I had some planning to do. I decided that I wanted to tell her my true feelings. Hopefully, I wouldn't freak her out to much. Maybe I'll just get her drunk first. Finally, Derek said we could leave. I headed out the door. I was going shopping.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I stepped out of the shower not bothering to blow-dry my hair. I thought it looked sexier down and wet. I went over to my closet to get out my "clubbing wear". I had to hide it from Charlie until he left. He was on some fishing trip with some of his buddies for the whole weekend. Yes!

I pulled out my super short shorts and my "hoochie-mama" top. It had a neckline that almost came down to my waist. Then I pulled out my hooker boots which came up to my knees. No bra. No undies. I felt really weird, but sexy. I practicly ran to my window when I heard the car honk. When I got outside I laughed. She was wearing almost the exact opposite of me. She was wearing a shuper short miniskirt with no leggings. Nice touch. She had on a top where the back of it went down to her butt. She had on some stiletto heals with made her super sexy.

"Wow. You look great Alice." I complimented. But that was nothing compared to what I really wanted to say.

"You too Bella. I never thought I would see this side of you!" She complimented as well.

"Lets get going!" We both hopped in the car. For the next hour, she put on the raidio. We didn't talk much. I didn't mind. I spent the whole time planning. I was going to get her very drunk, then I was going to kiss her. I just hoped she would be drunk enough to not mind. When we finally got to the club, I noticed it was dark outside. I was glad that we didn't live in Forks anymore or I would have frozen. We moved to Los Angeles when I started my freshman year and that's where I met Alice. The love of my life, and she didn't even know it.

**sorry this chapter's so short! but they get more intense and sexier!!!!**


	2. Morning Light

**Alice's POV**

We stepped inside the door and automatically, I was overpowered from the music. I took Bella's hand and dragged her to the bar. She had amazing hands. They were so soft. She seemed almost willing to go. As if she wanted to get drunk. My plan was in action. This whole night was to tell her how I felt about her. She had no idea that I loved her. The way I fealt was so strong, I wondered how she didn't notice it. I ordered the most alchoholicy alcohol there was. She had the same. We were very drunk in about 5 minutes. We kept ordering beers. Finally, I asked her to dance.

"Okay..." she said really slow. I hope I didn't get her to drunk. We stumbled onto the dance floor. Ironically, a really slutty song played over the speakers. Bella seemed to get where I was going. We danced like total sluts. Pretty soon, people made way for us and we were in the center. I loved it when we were so close, our breasts touching, hips, legs. Soon, we made our way off the dance floor. We found a quiet booth in the corner. We sat in the same seat, Bella slid onto my lap.

"Alice, there's...there's something I wanna...wanna tell you." The words cam out in a slur. We were both dancing like hardcore whores out there, but it was worth it. She leaned in when I did. I kissed her on her lips for a second. But her hands were around my neck in an instant. She jammed her tongue down my throat, but I didn't stop. I was loving it. I rushed her out of the club and across the street to a motel.

"We'll be alone in a moment." I whispered. She stopped.

"Alone isn't soon enough." she moaned. I pulled into the lobby. I told the man to get us a big room with one bed. And to hurry. We soon raced off. Or stumbled along as fast as we could. I slipped my hand into her shirt, cupping her left breast. She put her hand down my skirt, her fingers just grazing the tip of my cult. We finally made it to our room. I began undressing her as fast as I could. She did the same. At last we were on top of each other. Skin against skin. This is what I had waited for. What I have longed to do since the moment I laid eyes on the beautiful figure.

After a while, sleep began to kick in for both of us, and we slept, holding each other in our arms.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Last night was so perfect, so wonderful, I refused to change one thing about this moment. I found myself clinging to her. I was rubbing her butt, going over the crack a thousand times. She trailed her fingers along my breast, massaging my nipples. This felt so good.

"Alice." I whispered. "Are you still drunk?"

"No. Why? Are you?" she chuckled.

"No. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I have ever since we met. I love you so much it hurts to not touch you all the time." I said this looking down. She put her hand under my chin so she could look into my eyes.

"That is exacly the way I feal about you! In fact..." she rolled off the bed and got down on her knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" She said this looking down as well. Now it was my turn to look into her eyes.

"Of course I will my love!" Finally!


	3. Dawn

"Of course I will marry you my love!" I shouted. I threw my arms around her neck, squeezing her so tightly she couldn't breathe!

"Um, Bella, could you loosen your hold a bit there? You're kinda choking me!" she gasped. I let go of her immediately.

"Right, sorry. I'm just so happy!"

"Here." She pulled out a little purple box. The kind you put rings in. She opened it. It was a gold band with a diamond in the center, with sapphires going all around it.

"Oh, Alice, it-it's to much I, I could never..." I trailed off. The thing was, Alice was very rich. Her parents-Carlisle was a famous doctor, and Esme was an actress-were filthy rich and they gave a some-what small portion to her. And by small, I mean thousands of dollars!

"Of course you can, and you will!" she said. She slipped the ring on my finger, it glistened in the morning light. "I have a matching one. Only, mine has emeralds instead of sapphires."

"It's just beautiful." I said. All of a sudden, a hunger wave hit me out of nowhere.

"Whoa. Was that your stomach?" she said, surprised.

"Yea, can we order something?"

"Sure." She stood up. I was so busy with her lips, I never fully noticed how stunning she was.

"Wow. You look..."

"You too." Ah, she always knew what I was going to say. She picked up the menu and skimmed through it while I lay on my stomach on the bed.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I don't care, I could eat everything on the menu!" She ordered the chocolate chip pancakes, and a cheese omelet for the both of us, some fruit, and milk. When it arrived, she put on a robe. Once the bellhop was gone she yanked it off, and I was glad. I just loved seeing her body. I stuffed everything down my throat, burning my tongue in the process. She did the same thing. It was delicious.

"We need to get home. I don't know when Charlie will get back." I said once I was finished. She quickly ate the last bite of her pancakes and went to find something to wear. Then we had a problem. What were we going to wear!

"I guess we'll have to make do with our clothes." I reluctantly put on my soiledgarments. I siged when I couldn't look at her like I could anymore. We wandered down the halls, without a clue where the lobby was. We finally found a lady outside her door. After a couple minutes, we found the front desk and checked out. We located the car around the club. The whole drive home we talked and held hands. Mostly, we talked about how blind we were and how we were glad we knew. When we got home, it was 11:00. Charlie would get home at twelve, so we had some time to kill. I looked at her. I could tell she was thinking what I was thinking so we ran up to my room to start making out. Then we did pretty much what we did last night. At about 11:45, Alice told me some bad news.

"We have to get up." she sighed. "We definetly don't want Charlie to see us like this." We both sat up. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Yea." I threw her a pair of shorts and a tank top. Once I found some clothes for myself, I heard Charlie's cruiser come up the driveway.

"You can do this Bella, it'll be alright." she soothed. I realized that I was shaking. I calmed myself down and stood up.

"Yea. Lets go." We mad it downstairs just in time to see Charlie come through the doorway. He has always known I was gay. He just didn't know that I was in love with my best friend!

"Hey girls! What'cha up to?" he asked innocently. The ring on my finger suddenly weighed a million pounds. There was no turning back now.

"Oh nothin much. It's just that Alice and I, well, um..."

"We're getting married!" said Alice. I was thankful that I didn't have to say the dreadful worlds. Charlie's reaction wasn't was what I was expecting. He looked, relived?

"It's about time!" he shouted. "I see Bella look at you every time you come here, and I am just glad you know how much this girl loves you! And I can see it in your eyes too Alice!" He hugged us both. "So, when's the wedding?"

**i hope you liked this chapter. the next one will be up very soon! **


	4. Afterlight

**Alice's POV  
(by the way, im really bad at writing weddings)  
**

The music signaled for my almost-wife to come down the stairs. I craned my neck to get a better look. We decided that Bella would be the bride. There weren't many places for gay people to get married in the U.S. We had to get married in theSin City! I finally spotted her gourdes dress. Sike! Against my wishes, Bella, and the Church staff, wanted this to be quick, and not fancy. I had agreed on the ceremony part. But we were going to have a real reception! Aside from wearing pants, she was in her fanciest shirt, and heals. I didn't care if she was naked-which I partly did wish she was, she had the damnedest body!-she was going to be mine after tonight. Once her hands were in mine, I paid no attention to the minister. My eyes were locked into hers. When it came time to say the binding words, I didn't realize that I was crying. Despite my thick throat, my voice rang out, clear and victorious. Her eyes were also full of moisture, her words came out barley more that a whisper, but I knew there was a lot of meaning in them. When it was over, my family hugged hugged me, along with my new family.

"I love you Bella." I said. "But, I'm not sure you will love me once you see the reception."

"Oh, don't know about that." she said. But I was right. Once she saw the frilly room, I thought she was going to blow her top! But she gave me a bear hug and said 'Thank you, I love you, It's perfect!' The whole night was perfect, and weirdly, the song that played at the club where we danced came on. I laughed and danced with her. Only not as slutty as last time. I had my time with everyone, but I really wanted to just dance with my wife. Wow it felt really good to say that. I tensed up when I saw my brother Edward coming for his dance. He hadn't been as happy as everyone else when Bella and I told my family the news. I knew that he had a crush on Bella; they went one one date, which didn't really work out. He soon got over it though, and he said congrats and all that.

"You know, I'm glad she ended up with you. I could tell that you loved her more than I could ever." he confesed as he took me in his arms.

"Really? Oh Edward, I'm really glad you told me this!" I gave him a hug.

"Give her a kiss for me, I have to go." he said all of a sudden.

"Where could you possibly be going?" I asked, surprised.

"Just, I wont be seeing you for a while okay. I'll call you later." He walked away. I hoped that wasn't the last time I saw him. I saw Bella coming to me. I soon forgot all about Edward while we were cutting the cake. We took turns shoving cake into each others faces. I gave her a kiss. I didn't tell her it was from Edward. Finally, it was time to go. We ran into the popcorn storm, into the limo. The driver couldn't have driven faster. She was mine!!!!!! I kissed her and hugged her. We got to the airport in no time. I was taking her to a little island that I bought of to coast of Brazil, fairly close to Esme's Island that Carlisle bought Esme for their honeymoon. The flight from Seattle to Huston was short compared to the flight from Huston to Rio. I think Bella was half asleep the time I set her down on the boat. After an hour, I heard Bella moan.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

"Just about. You're not gonna want to sleep instead of make love, are you?" I stated. That woke her up. She kissed me softly.

"Never will I miss out on our love making." she said quietly. She stayed awake for the rest of the time on the boat. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the dock.

"Wow, Alice. You bought an island, for me?" She sounded full of emotion.

"For us." I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the house in the center of the island. I took her on a quick tour of the house, saving our room for last. It was a pretty awesome room. With a big bed surrounded by a canopy.

"Alice, I love you so much! Through me on that bed and give me your fucking virginity!" she shouted. I jammed my tongue down her throat.

"You got it." I said between kisses. So that's what I did. And was the best night of my entire existence.

**not my best chapter i know, i stink. but there's a huge suprise in the next chapter wich is coming soon, i promise!**


	5. Sunset

**Bella's POV  
i understand that you cant exactly get pregnant with another girl but that's why its called fanFICTION!**

"Um, Alice, I think you better come and take a look at this." I didn't believe this myself, and the proof was right in front of me!

"What is it sweetheart?" She said anxiously. We had been on our honeymoon for 2 weeks now, doing everything possible on our island. Exploring the jungle, swimming with the dolphins, everything! But, I had taken to use this test because Alice and I really did have sex, and I wanted to be sure. Right now however, I wasn't.

"Yea, I think I'm...pregnant." I said slowly. She froze in mid-step.

"Are sure, I mean-" She stammered.

"Yes, I am pretty sure." Before me lay three pregnancy tests, all with a plus on it.

"Oh. My. GOD!!!!!!!" She shouted. "You're having a baby!!!!" She was jumping up and down.

"I'm having a baby!" I jumped with her.

So, for the next few months, I took care of myself. I could feel my baby kicking all the time! Especially when Alice touched me, or kissed me. Then the baby kicked me extra hard. I knew, however that I was getting huge! Seriously, I was a planet! But, Alice loved me anyway. We decided on living on our island. Only being fair that we name it after our child.

When I was exactly 8 1/2 months, Alice said that we should stay on the mainland. Just in caseI was going into labor on the island, and we would have to ride in the boat for a long time. I was glad we did this, because two days later, I was being rushed into the hospital with a surging pain in my belly. Don't get me wrong, I had seen enough television to know that is was going to be hell, but it didn't look that painful...right? Oh, how wrong I was. Every contraction felt like I was being sawed in half! If Alice wasn't by my side that whole time, I wouldn't of had the strength to get my baby out of me. But I did.

She was beautiful. Yes, our daughter weighed a healthy 8 pounds and 12 ounces. There wasn't a thing wrong with her, although there was a 68% chance she was going to be gay as well. Like was cared. It just mattered that she was happy, healthy, and ours.

"What will we name her?" I asked as Alice slid her into my arms.

"I don't know. How about...Madeline or Hannah?" She suggested.

"What about Caroline or Marissa?" I threw in.

"We need to think of something that is beautiful, means something good, and one that shows her personality." She said.

"Then we most definetly need to name her..."

**im stuck. please tell me your ideas. i have so many good ones. i need a first and middle name. please help me out!!!! thanks!  
Icetalon **


	6. Moonlight

**ok guys, i finally figured out a name thanks 2 my friend Shelby!!!! enjoy!**

"Then we most definitely need to name her Layla Danielle." I said. The name was so beautiful, and as soon as I said it, she smiled.

"How pretty! And look, she loves it!" praised Alice. "Layla Danielle Cullen. It fits." I looked down at my baby, and I couldn't resist smiling. She had my brown eyes and mouth, but Alice's face. She was already growing a full head of black hair. A perfect combination. "Did you know that Layla Danielle means 'A tulip to God'?" she said.

"Really? That's perfect!" I exclaimed. Layla began to cry, grabbing onto my breast. "I think she's hungry. But I don't really know how to breast feed."

"I do, but I don't have any milk, I'll show you." said Alice. She unbuttoned my hospital gown, and turned Layla's head around so her mouth was equal to my nipple. She did the rest. It felt really strange, being sucked on. Soon, Layla began to slow down, until her head drooped and her eyes closed. She yawned and fell asleep.

"Can I take her?" whispered Alice. I slid her over onto her waiting arms.

"How did you know how to breast feed?" I asked curiously.

"Rosalie. You can't imagine what you will see in our house. She's not ashamed of our family watching her. And being a lesbian, it's kinda hard not to stare. Although, hers will never compare to yours." I looked at her, stunned. She seemed so easy-going about all of this. I know, I know, I should be mad, but I love Alice, and being easy-going is one of the million reasons why I love her.

"I love you." I said, smiling. Before she could say the same, a huge yawn broke out of me. I didn't realize that I was so tired until now. Having a baby can really drain you're energy. My eyelids drooped close, and before sleep could take me, I heard Alice whisper in my ear, "I love you too."

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Layla, don't run!" I shouted to my 5 year-old girl. This was all a part of our daily scheldule. (Because of couse, with a 5 year-old, you must have a scheldule!)

It all stars with, waking up at 8:30. Having breakfast-her favorite is blueberry Poptarts-then at nine, she runs to the living room to whatch her favorite show, _Dora the Explorer_. Once this is over at ten, Layla has her "me time", soo Alice and I can have our "us time". When this is over at 11:00, she will strip from her pajamas, run stark naked onto the beach. She will sit in her favorite chair (of course it's the one with the monkeys on it, her favorite) and will "read" the only book she likes which is, _Adventures with Peter the Panda_. Alice and I will join her, sharing the hammok, also naked. Belive it or not, Layla actually perfered it. She didn't mind us seeing her like that, or us like that in front of her! I guess it was more confortable for her, or something. Sometimes, when it's a schorching hot day-which is pretty much everyday-we will jump, splash, and play in the sparkling, blue waters of the Atlantic.

Since Layla is 5, she must have school. Although this was very hard for us at first, we had to send her to a school on the mainland. She did not like leaving us one bit! After a few days, she met a girl named Mary. At first we were worried that she would fall in love with her, but who were we to judge? When Layla comes home at 3:00, she has her nap.

"How was school today, honey?" Alice asked.

"It was good. Me and Mary play hide-and seek ouside!" she squeled.

"That sounds like fun!" I said. "Are you ready for your nap, baby?"

She yawned. "No, I wanna go swimmin."

"Laylabug, you are so tired you can hardly keep your eyes open!" joked Alice. I picked her up and carried her to her room. Complete with yellow walls, a bed spread with monkeys on it, and her name written in cute bubble letters above her bed. I sat her down on her bed. I took off her shoes and undid her bed. She layed down.

"Love you mommies." And like she has been doing ever since she was born, her head drooped and her eyes closed. She let out a huge yawn and fell asleep.

Alice and I walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Alice, have I ever told you how truly amazing you are?" I gave her a slow, but building kiss. After a while, she pulled back.

"Yea, I think you've mentioned it once or twice." she chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Who would be on our little island, and who would want anything to do with us? We walked through the kitchen to the door. When I opened it, I was so suprised I nearly fainted!

**oooo, what a twist huh? please reveiw!! i hope you like the name. keep a lookout for the next chapter!**


	7. Starlight

**okay, so in the last chapter, everything's going good, you know, nothing out of the ordinary. until bella and alice get a little suprise at the door...wonder what it is???**

**Alice POV**

"Carlise! Esme! Rosalie! Emmet! Jasper! Charlie! Renee! Phil!" I screamed. Our family was here! What a surprise!

"Bella! Alice! Surprise!" they all said in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Bella.

"Oh, we just stopped by to say hi! I mean the last time we saw you guys was at Christmas!" explained Renee, Bella's mom.

"Mom! Dad! Phil! Oh my gosh!" said Bella. She hugged her parents tightly. I knew she had been missing the family.

"Alice, I can see your wife is happy! Good plan!" congratulated Esme.

"Wait a minute. Alice? You planned this?" she asked me with water in her eyes.

"She sure did! Alice called all of us, asking if we wanted to come visit you. Of course we all said yes!" said Rosalie, speaking for the first time. Bella was speechless. Then she turned around and gave me a super giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alice! You never sease to suprise me!" she said with passion.

"Please, come in everyone. I'm sure that boat ride was long, and you want to sit down." I said.

"Where's Layla?" asked Emmet. Of course he would be the one asking that. Emmet loved to play with Layla because his own kids were all Mommy's Girls.

"She's napping, but she'll wake up soon. By the way, where are Harmony and Claire?" asked Bella.

"Oh their at my friend's house, since their to little to travel." said Rosalie.

"But their only a little older that Layla?" I questioned. But I understood. Rosalie was so protective of them, no way she would let them fly all the way down here, when they were only 6.

"It just scares me, that's all." she said quietly.

"Hey, I think you don't have to wait for her to wake up." Jasper suddenly said. I turned around. Sure enough, their was Layla, still in her clothes from school, carrying her blanket.

"Hey! Keep it down!" shouted Layla. We all laughed at her humor.

"Emmie!" she screamed. She ran over to him, and gave him a bear hug. We laughed a gain.

"Emmie?" I chuckled. He only smirked at me.

"Hey, arn't we missing someone?" Bella suddenly asked. All the Cullens froze.

Yea, who's not here?" asked Charlie. A faint memory came to my mind.

* * *

_"Give her a kiss for me, I have to go." he said all of a sudden. _

_"Where could you possibly be going?" I asked, surprised._

_"Just, I wont be seeing you for a while okay. I'll call you later." He walked away. I hoped that wasn't the last time I saw him._

_

* * *

_

"It's Edward, isn't it?" I trembled. He never did call. Be for they could reply, someone knocked on the door. Bella and I got up to get it. Everyone else, got up to see. I slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Alice. Sorry I didn't call." said Edward.

"Edward! You're back!" I shouted. Suddenly everyone was rushing up to greet him.

"Where have you been, young man? What's it been 5 years? Oh I missed you!" Everyone shouted.

"Where did you go, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Now, that is a long story, ones where little, cute girls shouldn't be present." he smiled at Layla. She smiled back. He opened his arms for her to crawl from Emmet's arms to his. "What's your name, precious?"

"Layla Danellie Cullen. My mommies taught me to say dat." she said fearlessly. Edward chuckled.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, your Uncle." he explained.

"Anoder Uncle?" she said, her brown eyes huge.

"Yes." he laughed. "Do you wanna go back to your mommies?" She nodded. He passed her off to me, glad to be holding her.

"Layla, has to back to her nap. When I put her back down, we will talk." I threatend.

"But I wanna hear the stor-" she colapsed. Everyone looked worried.

"Don't worry guys, she does that some times, when she's super tired." I said. After I put her back down, everyone was seated and waiting for Edward to tell his story.


	8. Twilight

**okay this is edward'sstory! i hope you all remember in the wedding chapter he left the cullens for 5 years. now we get to see what really happend!**

"Alright, well after Bella and Alice's weddingI only had one thing in mind, find love. I spent the first two months doing so. Finally, I said to myself, 'if I don't find someone by tomorrow, I will give up.', and you know what? It happened. It was so strange." ***flashback***

I was in the public library in Los Angeles, and a pregnant girl in about her early adulthood, and her mother walked in. I noticed they went into the bathroom. All of a sudden, i heard the girl scream. Apparently, her water had broken. And what was I to do, just sit there hiding when i knew exactly what to do? No! I rushed over to help.

"Everyone stay calm, the paramedics are coming." I said. I told the mother that I was a doctor in training, but knew exactly what to do. At the moment, she didn't seem to care. I told the young girl her baby was coming, and she started crying. her pants were already down, so I told her to push. It was amazing. Right then and there, I had delivered a little tiny boy. Just then, the paramedics arrived. They took the young woman in a stretcher, and carried the baby somewhere.

"May I please go with them" I asked. They said fine. I rode in the back with her while her mother sat up front.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sophia Raymond." she said quietly. I told her mine. She said she liked it. We sat in silence. The hospital was very close to the library, only about a mile. Once we arrived, I helped wheel the stretcher to a room. Sophia immediately asked the nurse how her baby was doing. the nurse said she didn't know. That made Sophia breathe a little harder.

"Thanks for helping me, back at the library. I just looked at her. She looked scrared. I could tell she was think ing about her baby.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to ask that to a woman, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm 24." she told.

"Me too." I said. I couldn't believe it! I began to think, is she the one? I had prepared a questionnaire for "the girl", if I ever met her.

"Who's your favorite singer and actor?"

"Mariah Carey and Cary Grant." Ahh, she liked old-timey movies, and songs by the 1990s.

"Favorite song by her and movie by him."

"My All and Kiss Them for Me."

"What is your profession?"

"I'm a screen-writer."

"Where would you love to live?"

"Anywhere by the water. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"So I can get your mind off of things, and I'm just morbidly curious."

"Okay, then, next." So it went on. For a solid 30 minutes we talked and talked. Then I found out the truth. She was the one. Yep. **THE ONE!**I bused with excitement. I checked for a ring. **SHE HAD NONE!** I just had to ask...

"So, who's the father?" A long silence.

"A guy I'm never going to talk to again." **YESSS!!!!!!**

"X, huh?"

"Yep."

"So you're single?"

"I knew it was getting down to this."

"So, what do you think I'm going to say next?"

"You're going to ask me out, I'm going to say no, you'll try harder and look even more impossibly sexy and then I'll say of course you silly asshole!" Se smiled. I grinned back.

"So it's a date then?"

"As soon as I get outta here."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Logan Jon, after my brother and my father." she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened to them?"

"They went to war in Iraq, and when I found out I was pregnant, the police came to the door, and said they were both dead. Logan's my brother, Jon's my dad." she sobbed. I gathered her in a hug. She clung to me. Just then, the nurse came in.

"Great news, your baby is fine. He weighs 6 pound 7 ounces." Sophia sighed with relief. "Would you like to see him?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yes. Very much." The nurse said she'd go get him. When she brought him back, I had no idea how small he was. Sophia reached for him.

"He's beautiful!" she gasped.

"He sure is, looks a lot like you." i whispered. She smiled back at me.

"After that, we were inseparable. I loved Logan as if he were my own son. After a few months-which were the best of my life-I decided to propose to her. I went out and bought the ring. A rose-gold band, with tiny diamonds placed around a pink heart. I took her to the beach, which was her favorite place in the world, got down on one knee, and proposed.

"Sophia Christina Raymond, will you marry me?" I asked confidently.

"Oh. Oh! OH! YES! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around my neck. I placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful! Now Logan can have a real father!" she exclaimed.

"A couple weeks later, we were married on the beach. It was simple, she didn't want a huge wedding. It was just her family, and friends. I wished I could have you guys there, but I thought you would forget about me. Anyway, so that's where I've been, this whole time. I've been raising a little boy, and now, Sophie's going to have a little girl." ***flash forward***

We sat there in silence for a long time. He had a wife? He had children? I was going to kill him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? WE WOULD'VE COME TO THE WEDDING! WE WOULD'VE BEEN THERE! BUT NO, YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT US!" I screamed.

"Bella, please calm down! I thought about you, all of you!" He grabbed my shoulders to try and calm me down. I heard Layla in the background, she was waking up. I walked away.

"Hey, baby. Did you wake up?" I picked her up and hugged her.

"I heard you yelling. Why were you yelling?" she asked. I paused. What could I tell her? Nothing, that's what.

"Oh, Uncle Edward and me had some, political differences. Yea, that's good. But it's nothing that a five year-old has to worry about. Want to see you family again?" I said. She nodded furiously. I set her down and she ran into the living room. I hung back, trying to remember why I had yelled at Edward. I couldn't. I ran back to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's a beautiful story. But, where is your wife?" I asked.

"At home. Since she's 7 months pregnant, she shouldn't be riding in airplanes. I had to take three you know. That would definitely tire her out." he said, with a hint of longing in his voice.

"Well, you obviously can't stay. You miss her. Go. But please, when you come back-and you WILL come back-bring your whole family." I instructed.

"Thank you." he smiled. "Good-bye everyone, I must get home." He went around and hugged everybody. Then, he left. But I knew that would not be the last time I saw him.

**well, there you have it! that is edward's story. if u dont like, dont read. be on the lookout for the next chapter! and also read my other stories, Stranger in the House and The Rise of Lightningstorm!**


	9. Midnight

**Alice POV**

I sighed as the last family member left our now humble home in the south Pacific. I felt renewed, like I always did after people close to me have visited. I stifled a yawn-they also left me tired.

"I know, I'm bushed." said Bella as if she could read my mind. I smiled, she always knew what I was thinking.

"You know, after tonight and hearing Edward's story, I realized that no one can-or will-love you more than I do right now." I whispered. It was true! "Although-and this is very cliche-tomorrow I'll love you even more." I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. before I could pull away, she was on me. At that moment I felt like I was a teenager again. Instead of going to our large bedroom, she lead me outside on the beach. The soft crash of the waves soothed me.

"I've been thinking, why don't we give Layla a gift?" I asked Bella.

"What do you mean, her birthday was two months ago?" she said, confused. For Lay's birthday, we took her to the mainland for the firt time since she was born and had a party-monkey themed, of course-with her friends. It was a really fun time.

"No, I mean like, a baby brother or sister?" I whispered. We were both quiet for a long time.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said. I smiled and kissed her again. Did I mention she has the damndest body ever? It was great. No, scratch that-it was amazing!

Morning rose, and I knew Layla would be waking up soon. Reluctantly, I pulled out of her embrace. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Gazing upon her, I thought of all the memories we had shared together. I giggled at all the times I had wanted to kiss her, but she hadn't known yet.

Known that I loved her.

"Alice, don't run. I'll catch you..." whispered Bella. She must"ve been talking in her sleep.

"No you can't, I'm faster..." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." she said.

"Morning. I guess we better go back inside." As if on cue, we heard Layla shout our names from inside.

"Coming!" answered Bella. We both raced inside.

"Mommies!" she yelled. I picked her up. "I love my mommies."

"We love you too!" said Bella and I in unison.

It was mornings like this that made me so grateful.

For Bella.

For Layla.

For life.

It made me have second thoughts.

About life.

But that's a different story.

**oooh!! hook!!! maybe i'll write a new story...we'll see!**


End file.
